Snapshots
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabbles - Snapshots. For every song that played, the memory it reminded them of played too. There was so much to remember - all once upon a time. Lucky, TyKan, LaviYuu, KanLavi.


**Lee Isidor:** Pretty much. I did read that Yullen thing. I was bored, okay? And this is inexplicably what happened. I'm sorry. xDD

**Based on this music challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**5.** This was actually really fun. I might do more of these or something.

**6.** I do not feel the need to defend my taste in music, because it's kind of all over the place. So yeah. Enjoy my music and my drabbles. xDD

**7. **The pairing is after the song, just btw. I did like, 3 different pairings so it might get a little confusing.

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own DGM. Nor will I. Ever. At least I could come up with an understandable plot. Oh well.**

**

* * *

**

**One**: Co-Pilot by Letters To Cleo; LaviYuu

"This is stupid," Kanda muttered. "I don't know how to fly. _You _don't know how to fly."

"Well, that's what makes it interesting!" Lavi grinned, putting on a pair of goggles. "It's gonna be fun. I've always wanted to try flying before."

The Japanese man slunk down in his seat. He had an urge to cover his face with his hands, but it was too late for that. They had already taken off, and despite his – ahem, not fears, but _concerns_ – that they were going to crash and die, there was nothing he could do about it. His life was officially in Lavi's hands.

The redhead grinned. "Y'know… You're really pretty, Yuu-chan."

Kanda snapped to attention. "_What_?"

"Oops, did I say you were pretty?" Lavi asked teasingly. "Sorry. I meant it in that manly sort of way, you know?"

"There isn't a manly kind of pretty," Kanda grunted. "Fuck you."

"We can get to that later, Yuu," the redhead replied with all seriousness. "I have to drive this plane, silly."

The urge to smash his fist in that man's face was _so_ great.

**

* * *

Two: **Your Evil Shadow Has a Cup of Teaby Lemon Demon; Lucky

"Don't!" he struggled with the shadow on the wall like it was an actual, physical form. It wasn't, but there wasn't something he could do about that. The fact was that the shadow on the wall was gripping his wrists with such force that he almost felt like he was losing circulation.

"Don't struggle so much, darling," Tyki Mikk frowned, tracing the figure on the wall. Their shadows were entwined, and he smirked at it. "You're making him irritated."

"If by him you mean the shadow…" Lavi trailed off, giving a fell tug of his arms. A heady crack resounded through the room, and the Noah sighed again.

"What did I tell you?" the Portuguese man mouthed quietly. "You've gone and hurt yourself. I can guarantee that isn't going to feel very pleasant when you're on your back…"

The little color that was left in his face immediately drained. "_What_?"

Tyki leaned in close, his laughter dark. The irises of his dark gold eyes were dilating quickly, much too quickly. "Take him that way," he ordered the shadow on the wall, and it moved to the Noah's will. If it was an illusion or not was over his head.

"No-!"

**

* * *

Three: **I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin; TyKan

"You can't make me," Kanda said stiffly.

"Can't I, Exorcist?" Tyki asked mildly. The younger man was in the center of the room, his back completely straight. It was amusing, really, to see him behave so formally, especially since he was a prisoner. "I have a feeling I could make you beg for death if I tried hard enough."

Impressive – the teen didn't even flinch. "You couldn't," the long-haired man replied hollowly. "I've been through worse than death."

In an instant, Tyki had shoved him hard against the wall. He was slightly taller, and the Japanese man had already been divested of his weapon, so it wasn't particularly difficult. "You'll beg for it before the end," he said conversationally. "I can guarantee it."

Kanda turned impassive eyes to look at him. The other's glare was unyielding, and it was just so appealing, he couldn't help but look back with an amused, if not slightly sadistic, gleam in his own eye. In the next instant, Kanda had thrown a punch, and the Noah – caught off-guard, not that he would admit it – had to stumble backwards.

"I won't sink to your level," he growled low in his throat.

"Of course you won't," Tyki agreed. "At least not yet."

"Not yet?" Kanda repeated with disdain.

Tyki's mouth twisted into a horrific grin. "Everyone has their breaking points…"

**

* * *

Four: **Light On by David Cook; TyKan

"You left the light on in the bathroom, stupid," Kanda informed him as he walked out of the bedroom.

Tyki glanced behind him with his eyebrows raised. "Dammit, I thought I'd remember this time," he said, resisting the urge to hit himself in the face. "Ugh. I'm getting tired of these lights always being on."

Ever since Kanda had attended that 'Live Green' meeting at the homeowners association's monthly gathering, he had been adamant about saving electricity and money and everything in between. That meant turning off the lights the second you left a room, unplugging everything after you used it, and all that stuff that made your energy bills go down and the world to be a better place.

Kanda looked at him owlishly. "Then don't turn the fucking light on when you go into a room," he said simply. "It's not that hard."

"Maybe if you gave me a reward, I'd remember," Tyki suggested, catching his lover around the waist and tilting his face towards the younger man's lips. "How does that sound?"

The Japanese man looked at him blankly. "Isn't it good enough that we're saving enough money to go back to visit our families this winter?"

Tyki sighed. "I thought you hated your family."

"I do," Kanda replied, swinging his hips just a little more teasingly as he walked back into the kitchen. "You're just easy to fluster."

"I am _not _easy to fluster!"

**

* * *

Five: **Million Tears by Groove Coverage; Lucky

"How does that feel, my love?"

That voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. Lavi screwed up his eyes and did his best to wriggle away, but it was useless. He already knew it was. His wrists were red and raw from struggling so much, but the Noah of Pleasure seemed to take a vindictive satisfaction from his pain.

Words died in his throat as the older man lifted his hips. "Don't you like it?" Tyki smirked above him, using one hand to turn his face. "Oh, come now, my darling. You won't look at me?"

"I liked it better when you were calling me a whore," the redhead said bitterly. "Don't… touch me."

The Noah merely shrugged. "That's fine. If you want me to insult you…" He leaned forward. "I've just never seen a _whore _enjoy it so much."

He couldn't help the tear that trickled down his cheek as the other resumed his pace. With every thrust, that fucking _feeling _got a little more, a little better. There was no more of that pain for him to cling to – just that bottomless, empty pleasure.

The tears were slipping down his face in earnest.

**

* * *

Six: **The Fourth Drink Instinct by Cute Is What We Aim For; LaviYuu

"Yuu, you need to stop drinking so much," Lavi told his friend matter-of-factly.

"Shu' up," the Japanese man slurred thickly, frowning into his drink. "Fuck you."

The redhead sighed exasperatedly. "You're going to end up getting shitfaced and going home with someone you don't even know. Like that guy over there – he's been giving you the eye all evening."

"Fuck 'im," Kanda replied logically – or as logically as he could because he was _drunk_. "I'on' care."

Lavi sighed again. "I'm going to tell that bartender that you're not allowed to have any more to drink, okay? You're already so wasted."

"Jus' one more," the older man said with a note of finality. Even though he was so drunk already, Lavi knew there was no way he was getting around that argument. "Or fuck _you_."

"You know I would, Yuu-chan," the redhead replied with a grin. "If we get outta here, you can do _whatever _you want for the rest of tonight."

Even that wasn't appealing enough for the long-haired man. He just continued to stare pensively into his drink before suddenly he grabbed the glass and poured it all over the counter. "Fuck this," Kanda said simply. "I'm fuckin' horny as shit. Let's go."

"Maybe I should get you drunk more often, Yuu," Lavi said seriously. "My place or yours?"

"Doesn' matter. Jus' a one nigh' stand."

**

* * *

Seven:** Smoke Two Joints by Sublime; Lucky

"Are you high?" Lavi asked, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed when his voice ended in a squeak.

"No, not _really_," Tyki said slowly. He pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose and then moved to scratch the stubble that was still lingering on his chin. "Well… It was just a little. I mean, when my man passed me the blunt, what was I supposed to do? Drop it?"

The redhead put his hands on his hips and stared at his would-be-boyfriend over the counter. "You're _working_, idiot," he hissed. "And it's only ten in the morning!"

Tyki offered a slow, easy smile. "Wake an' bake, right?"

The Junior Bookman shook his head, grabbing a slice of roll cake for his breakfast. "Just make my drink already."

"Right. So what did you order?" Tyki asked slowly.

"Tyki. This is the _third_ time I've repeated it."

**

* * *

Eight: **Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo by Bloohound Gang; TyKan

"So are we gonna fuck or what?" Tyki asked with that slow, easy smile of his. He was sprawled out on the bed, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Fuck you," Kanda replied thickly. He shucked his Exorcist coat and laid it neatly across the back of one of the chairs in the hotel room. "I don't know why I even bothered."

Suddenly the Noah had caught him around the neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. "Because you're a hot, horny teenager and I can make it all go away," he answered softly. "Get undressed."

"What the fuck – you first," the Exorcist grumbled. His hand was still resting on Mugen. No matter how many times they met up like that, it always made him a little nervous.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Tyki said easily.

"Fuck -!"

**

* * *

Nine: **Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz; KanLavi

"Get back here you asshole!" Lavi yelled.

The angry Japanese man was storming across the quad like he couldn't hear his yells, but he had to be able to. It felt like everyone was staring at them. "Get back here! You fucking idiot douche bag playboy Jap!" he added for good measure.

Kanda didn't stop walking. A few minutes earlier, the long-haired man had told him that though their time had been fun, it was over, only in about five words. There had to be some reason other than the terse "I'm bored, this is over," that he had gotten.

"Dude, I told you about Kanda," Allen appeared at his side, shaking his head. "You should'a listened. Told you he was just a playboy."

Of course, later that evening when Kanda had suddenly been hiding behind the door of his dorm room, pushed him against the wall, and told him the real reason for the public breakup, it had all made sense. And then the older man had proceeded to fuck the hell out of him against the wall, all the while assuring him that they could still sort of be together. Just not in public. And they definitely couldn't have sex too loud.

Break your heart, yeah right. More like his back.

**

* * *

Ten: **Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5; Lucky

"I can't…!" he choked on the words as the fingers tightened around his neck.

"You can't," Tyki repeated tonelessly. "You're right, you can't. I already told you, lovely, that if you went parading around with that long-haired brat that I was not going to be happy."

Lavi clawed at the fingers that were pressing against his windpipe. The Noah's expression was halfway between murderous and just amused, and he could feel less and less air making it to his lungs with every gasping breath he took.

"Maybe I'll kill you and fuck your dead body," Tyki suggested with a smile. "Or _maybe _I'll kill you and then fuck _him _over your dead body."

Kanda's face flashed through his mind, and he felt blackness eating at the edges of his vision. "You can't… Not Yuu…"

"Not me?" the older man asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I… love Yuu," Lavi rasped. His air was gone. He was going to die.

Suddenly Tyki released him, and he fell against the floor. "That's what I want to hear."

Yuu.

* * *

Um, review. :D


End file.
